


An Early Morning Struggle

by HarrisonTheScribe



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrisonTheScribe/pseuds/HarrisonTheScribe
Summary: Mythra and Rex undergo a daily struggle for dominance in the early morning hours.





	An Early Morning Struggle

"Ugh... M-Mythra? What are you doing here?" Rex asked sleepily. It was early in the morning at Lemour Inn and he was in bed, tightly nestled against her body. His whole face flared when he felt her move against him. He could feel her cleavage pressing against his arms, and even through his shock he could feel an erection forming.

Reaching down slowly, he tried to adjust his boner, but it was too late. Mythra's eyes snapped open, and he could see her, illuminated only by the lights on her outfit.

"Just... shut up, okay! I'm here so I can fuck you before everyone else gets up," she replied. His confusion was clear across his face.

"Wait, what? Mythra, are you feelin' all right?" he asked. He looked at her sideways, but she held a finger up to her mouth.

"Look, you can't make a sound," she said. Her gloved fingers reached into his underclothes and felt around his crotch, much to his surprise. Pyra had done things like this with him, but Mythra was an entirely different person. It was hard for him to wrap his head around, but right now he didn't care who it was or how they acted. The Aegis, in all her indignant, dispassionate beauty, was feeling him and told him how she planned to 'fuck' him later. It was almost too good to be true.

He whimpered and squirmed as she clasped his shaft and jerked him off beneath the blankets. Sinking his teeth into his lower lip, he held off against her purposeful motions as long as he could. His eyes were focusing straight ahead while hers were pointed downwards, towards her ultimate goal. His member pulsed in her hands, and when he finally got the freedom he craved, he was rewarded with just a dissatisfied expression.

"Really? That's all you've got? You're the Driver of the Aegis, not some random quick-shot. You better work on that, got it?" she said.

"Sorry, sorry! Didn't mean to leave you unhappy or anything, it's just you're so pretty and all," Rex sputtered, trying to defend himself. He was so busy trying to apologize that he didn't notice Mythra crawling beneath the sheets and taking him inside her mouth, all in one fell swoop. Her lips formed a seal on his shaft, sucking the tip and length all in one. She was cleaning his cock, and from how hard she was slurping on him it was clear she wanted more. Cum was gulped down, ounce after ounce, while he could do nothing but lay there, spent. It was no surprise when he came again, this time firing a load straight into her stomach.

"Again?! I need to train you, Rex. And I'm going to do it with my body," she said. Rex could already tell she wasn't going to take no for an answer. With a sigh he laid down on his back, his erection still sticking in the air. She practically hopped on it, lowering herself slowly before she started bouncing up and down. Her pussy was squeezing him tight, and all he could see was her raising and lowering herself without even using her hands.

"Do you like it? Feeling me bobbing on your dick?" she asked him. He was going to respond when she reached a hand out and started lightly choking him. His protests faded to grunts and groans as he felt just how tight she was inside. He didn't like not being in control, but he was holding off as best he could. Her heavy breathing and constantly-shifting hips showed just how much enjoyment she was getting from the act. As he saw her breasts flopping wildly and her soaked cunt spreading its juices along his shaft he couldn't help but feel the same way.

"T-this isn't as bad as you made it sound, Mythra!" he pointed out mid-thrust. She looked down at him, bracing her hands on his chest.

"If you keep talking like that, I just might," she said, frowning.

"You don't need to do that, I'll stop, I promise!" he said frantically. She smiled from above.

"This is more fun than I thought... Give me a good performance, and I might just reward you," Mythra said, the gears turning in her head. Right after she said it she was right back to riding on him. She was impaled on his cock, and showed no signs of stopping. When she seemed content to let gravity do its job, he reached out and gripped her cheeks, squeezing them as she slammed her ass on his hips. He spread then, making it even easier to slide in and out. When she did nothing to protest it, he quickly reached a hand up and grabbed a total hanging in front of him, tantalizingly close.

Her light, girly moans and the sight of her beautiful body milking him we're too much to bear. At the moment when he was ready to let loose she pulled herself free, leaving him with a throbbing erection and a pent-up ballsack.

She sat down on his cock, trapping it between her cheeks and began to hotdog it. Her ass wasn't as big as Pyra's, but Mythra knew how to use it. Her ass and bounced and jiggled while it tightened around his shaft. The friction felt amazing, and Rex was annoyed at her for not letting him come inside of her. He reached up at stuck a finger into her mouth, to her surprise.

"Hey!" she stammered, blushing.

"Sorry, I thought you wanted me to get you off," he replied.

"I never said to stop, did I? Give me the pleasure I crave, and you'll get exactly what you want," she said. She sat down completely in his lap, her bare ass snuffing his cock and smothering it beneath its immense volume. He was completely trapped, and she was grinding against him hard.

"A-are you giving me a buttjob?" he asked, afraid to say it aloud. She didn't say anything and kept rubbing atop him.

"I can stop if you want," she said, annoyed. It felt amazing having her pushing down on his body. As he felt the pressure welling up inside him, he pushed her off of him. His erection stood in the air, and her ass hung as she landed on all fours. In a second he was upon her, thrusting without even a hint of lubrication deep into her anus.

Her unceasing protests transformed into screams of joy, pain, and pleasure as he spread her ass from behind.

"Oh, fuck! No one's taken me like this in 500 years! You"re even better than Addam!" she shouted, completely forgetting where they were.

"I guess I really am the best, eh?" Rex said smugly. Mythra rolled her eyes, clenched her teeth, and tried to hold off against his relentless assault. This time, it was she who would fall first.

His forceful, immediate motions were destroying her bottom. She could feel it, coming in and out, on no rhythm other than his own. With every push it felt like she was sucking him in. It was a complete sensory overload, and she couldn't wait.

Her legs splayed, her body shook, and she lost herself to a deep darkness. She could feel him removing himself from her, she could feel him as she rubbed her clit, but she couldn't do anything, not even when he came on her breasts, layering them with a thin coating of semen. Then he sat down beside her, pulled up the blankets, and hoped none of the room's other occupants had seen their battle for dominance.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there were a few people who wanted to see a Mythra story, so here you go. I'm working on something that neither involves Rex or takes place in an inn, so I hope you appreciate the change of scenery. If there are any XC2 pairings you want to see, just let me know, and if you think there's something I can improve upon please leave a review, I really appreciate it.


End file.
